


Sleeping In

by HotCocoaMocha



Series: Dog Days [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, Young James Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCocoaMocha/pseuds/HotCocoaMocha
Summary: Cats like to nap a lot. Why can't dogs nap too?





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, and I don't know if it's just me, but Sirius seems like the kind of guy who would sleep a lot when he's not doing anything.
> 
> Enjoy~

It's a quiet Saturday morning. Perhaps too quiet. If someone decides to check on them in case any pranks are being planned, Sirius won't blame them.

 

Normally, he and company would be up at around the ungodly hour of six (five, if they're in a particularly sneaky mood) to have more time to cause as much havoc as possible; but it's already a quarter past seven, and not a single one of the Marauders has instigated a private and suspicious conversation, let alone joined his fellow Gryffindors in the common room or the Great Hall.

 

Sirius is fine with this arrangement. He is more than content with burrowing further under the crimson quilts, breathing in the familiar scent of chocolate sweets from Remus. He's content with simply laying there, face burying into the werewolf's pillow while scarred but gentle fingers slowly run through Sirius's black locks, lifting occasionally every now and then, and the sound of pages turning is better than the obnoxious music playing from his family's record player.

 

Sirius peeks an eye open. The sunlight casts an orange glow into the dorm. Peter shifts every now and then in his own bed, probably dreaming about cheese or fruits if the tiny mumble of "cheesecake" means anything. He has an arm wrapped around James, who sits upright against Peter's headboard, going over notes from Potions.

 

The door creaks open, and Sirius hears soft footsteps. He hears James give a very small, almost inaudible "Shhh," and Sirius recognizes Lily's soft voice as she giggles at the sight of all of them, before the door soft creaks as it closes again. Sirius takes that moment to stretch a bit, feeling the hand petting his hair traveling down to rub circles into his back.

 

The peace is disturbed when Lily's ginger cat somehow manages to get into their dorm and pounces on Sirius, who only pulls the blankets further up until his whole head is covered.

 

"Meow!"

 

_Go away, let me sleep._

 

" _Meow!_ "

 

_Why me?_

 

He feels Remus tremble, and he knows his bed mate is laughing at his predicament. He hears Peter yawn, mumbling about what's going on before James softly shushes him and tells him to go back to snoozing.

 

Sirius moans softly, annoyed, jolting when the cat pounces on his feet for whatever stupid reason. He hears the door creak again, hears Lily whispering soft apologies while chuckling, feels the cat being lifted off of him, and the quiet returns.

 

He's content again, lingering on the edge of wakefulness while the warmth from the quilts and the sun's rays sweetly lull him back into a deep slumber. He doesn't mind when the quilts slide off of his head so Remus can continue brushing his hair. He's amused when he overhears James comparing him to a giant puppy, demanding affection and being a serious (pun most intended) couch potato when he wants to be.

 

Yes, Sirius is fine with this arrangement.


End file.
